


You Love Me, You Think I'm Sexy

by ianclaytongallagher



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianclaytongallagher/pseuds/ianclaytongallagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you do that?” Brian asks airily one early morning when Justin brushes past him in their shared apartment in New York. Well, shared half of the time, more or less.</p><p>“Do what?” Justin replies as he goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water.</p><p>“Feign disinterest in me.” Brian says and Justin turns away, cracking open his water bottle, imagining the complacent smirk on Brian’s face that he knows is there without fail. “You love me,” Brian continues on. “You think I’m sexy.”</p><p>“Oh, God.” Justin sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Me, You Think I'm Sexy

 

 

“How do you do that?” Brian asks airily one early morning when Justin brushes past him in their shared apartment in New York. Well, shared half of the time, more or less.

 

“Do what?” Justin replies as he goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water.

 

“Feign disinterest in me.” Brian says and Justin turns away, cracking open his water bottle, imagining the complacent smirk on Brian’s face that he knows is there without fail. “You love me,” Brian continues on. “You think I’m sexy.”

 

“Oh, God.” Justin sighs.

 

“You love when I say your name because you don’t think I use it enough.” Brian says. “And you love the sound of it because you think I say it differently than everyone else.”

 

“What are you going on about?” Justin really does have the best indifferent tone Brian has ever heard. He could quite possibly give Brian himself a run for his money.

 

“Mikey told me so.” Brian replies walking toward Justin and bumping his shoulder into his just to see Justin’s irked expression.

 

“Michael told you _what_ exactly?” Justin asks taking a sip of his water and walking away from Brian, toward the living room.

 

Brian follows right behind him.

 

“He said you two got wasted together one night and you told him some _things_ about me.” Brian replies.

 

“You’re being absurd.” Justin tells him.

 

“He said you said you like it best when I say your name while I’m fucking you.” Brian says walking right up behind Justin where he’s stopped behind the couch.

 

“He did not.” Justin says, squirming as Brian’s hands move up to grasp his hips. “Shut up.”

 

“You can’t make this shit up.” Brian whispers against his neck and breathes in the scent of his skin and his hair. Then, “You gonna give me some?”

 

Justin lets out a humorless laugh, that sounds more like a harsh puff of air than anything else. Brian grinds his hips forward against Justin’s ass and Justin turns in his arms to give him an irritated look.

 

“Come on.” Brian says, in that stupid whispery voice that Justin has always loved and always hated both at once. It’s never been as enticing as Brian probably thinks it is. Or in any case, it hasn’t been to Justin since he was that seventeen and eighteen year old little twink. “You gonna let me in that tight, little ass?”

 

“Ugh.” Justin makes a dry-heaving noise. “You’re disgusting.”

 

 He shoves at his chest, but Brian’s grip only tightens.

 

“Then why does dirty talk like that get that cock so hard, hmmm?” Brian replies leaning down to kiss and suck on Justin’s neck. Justin is still trying to push him away.

 

“The only thing talk like that does is make me gag.” Justin protests.

 

Brian laughs under his breath and leans down to capture Justin’s lips in a kiss.

 

“Mmphf.” Justin murmurs fussily, refusing to open his mouth for Brian when his tongue slips out and pokes at Justin’s bottom lip.

 

“Such a brat.” Brian says with fondness in his voice. “I thought you would have grown beyond that by now.”

 

“I’m _not_ a brat.” Justin replies and slaps at Brian’s chest, tone betraying his objections. “You’re just upset because I don’t fawn over you like I did when I was a kid.”

 

“You know, I do recall you rolling over for me about six times a day at one point.” Brian says, releasing Justin. “You didn’t make me work for it like you do now.”

 

Justin lets out a laugh at that and this time, when he shoves Brian away, Brian allows it, letting himself stumble back a few steps.

 

“If I didn’t, you’d lose interest.” Justin replies. “If I’m the only one you’re fucking, it can’t get boring, right?”

 

“Bullshit.” Brian replies.

 

Justin shrugs, leaning against the countertop now and studying him silently.

 

“If that were the case, I would have lost interest in fucking you a long time ago.” Brian remarks. “It doesn’t matter who else I was fucking at the time.”

 

“All of gay Pittsburgh.” Justin mumbles and then takes a casual sip of water.

 

Brian looks unbothered by Justin’s words. As it happens, he seems to act like he hadn’t heard them at all.

 

“Come on, throw me a bone here.” Brian pleads and Justin snorts at the play on words.

 

“I have to go.” Justin tells him, capping his water. “I have to paint.”

 

“You can paint here.” Brian suggests and Justin grins so wide that Brian swears his heart gives an extra beat. He really does loves that smile.

 

“Now, we both know _that’s_ not true.” Justin looks close to laughter at the apparent preposterousness of Brian’s suggestion. “You probably wouldn’t even go into work. You’d be up my ass all day long.”

 

Now it’s Brian’s turn to choke out a laugh at Justin’s phrasing.

 

“It’s true.” Brian agrees unapologetically. “I would.”

 

“Christ.” Justin says scratching at his head. “I can’t believe I just said that. I’m becoming so cheesy because of you, with the idiotic sex puns and the like. What’s happening to me?”

 

“Just be happy it hasn’t occurred sooner.” Brian replies. “As a matter of fact, I’m utterly astounded that it’s taken this long.”

 

Justin just shakes his head in alleged disgust at himself as he goes to gather his supplies. Brian follows like he’s his shadow.

 

“Can I help you?” Justin asks when he goes for the door and Brian moves to block him.

 

Brian doesn’t reply, but when Justin tries to go around him, he obstructs him again. Sighing, Justin gets up on his tippy-toes and gives Brian a kiss. Justin moves to leave once more, but Brian still refuses to let him by.

 

“Brian…” Justin warns irritably.

 

Brian says nothing, but flashes him a very, very aggravating grin and bats his eyelashes like the annoying little shit he can be, even after all this time.

 

Justin leans up and kisses Brian again. And then again.And then again.

 

“There.” He says. “Satisfied? You need to get ready for work.”

 

“Yes, dear.” Brian says in an affected high-pitched manner, before dropping his voice down low to a more predatory and definitely more Brian Kinny-esque tone. “But one more thing.”

 

Brian’s hand finds its way between Justin’s legs.

 

“You gonna give me some tonight?” He asks.

 

Justin licks his lips.

 

“Do you ever think about anything other than sex?” He returns.

 

Brian turns them around and moves Justin up against the wall, pinning him with his hands and his body.

 

“Answer the question.” Brian replies leaning down to rub his nose against Justin’s. He presses a kiss just below his eye.

 

Justin sighs and looks off to the side to avoid Brian’s gaze.

 

“Justin.” Brian whispers, and Justin’s cock twitches beneath his fingers.

 

Justin doesn’t know what it is about the way Brian says his name, but it really _does_ do things to him. He shouldn’t be this moved by Brian anymore. He’s twenty-five years old for Christ’s sake! But more to the point, fuck Michael for telling Brian what he had said in the first place. There had been one late night at the comic shop when they had been working on Rage where they had ended up getting trashed together. The whole thing had been Michael’s fault. If he hadn’t been fighting with Ben that night and brought out the alcohol, Justin wouldn’t have gotten drunk and let anything slip. What a fucking gossip queen. He guesses being half Italian and half drag queen can do that to you.

 

“Okay, Christ.” Justin tells Brian reaching down and shoving his hand away. Walking through the streets to his studio with a boner is not the way he wants to start out his morning.

 

“Yeah?” Brian grins reaching up to frame Justin’s face with his big hands. “Is that a promise? You gonna let me fuck you good tonight?”

 

He tilts Justin’s head back so he can look into his bright, blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, I promise, but first I have to get my work done.” Justin says and reciprocates Brian’s kiss when he leans down and presses their lips together.

 

“I’ll be looking forward to it all day long.” Brian tells him when they part for air.

 

“I’m sure you will.” Justin says smiling and rolling his eyes before turning away.

 

Brian catches his arm and pulls him back around for one last kiss.

 

“Get ready for work.” Justin tells him, fingers sliding down over Brian’s bare chest and then pushing at his solid stomach.

 

When Brian watches Justin walk out, he swears he can detect the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

 

__

 

 

Later that night, Justin arrives home first. This is pretty typical, although there have definitely been times that Justin can’t seem to tear himself away from his canvas and Brian has been known to show up to his studio and physically remove him, insisting he needs ‘rest’.

 

Justin considers calling Brian’s cell phone, but instead opts to strip down and get into the shower. He watches paint swirl down the drain as he soaps himself up all over and then washes out his hair. When he steps out, he towels off, brushes his teeth and slips into some sweats.

 

Still no Brian when he walks out into the living room and collapses over the arm of the couch. He lays there for a moment in front of the tv. He thinks about turning it on. Too lazy. He thinks about making himself and Brian something to eat. Not enough food. Then he hears Brian’s key in the door so he just keeps still and waits for him to make his appearance.

 

Justin shuts his eyes and listens to Brian’s slow, measured steps. He can hear him take off his jacket as he walks into the kitchen and then put down his briefcase. Brian goes into the fridge, probably for water. Justin listens to him crack open the bottle and takes several gulps.

 

“What are you doing?” Brian finally asks him.

 

“Relaxing.” Justin replies in a somewhat garbled voice because he chose that moment to give his body a good stretch.

 

“Hm.” Is Brian’s only initial response and Justin keeps his eyes closed, still listening as Brian takes off his shoes and socks before making his way over to him. “You look like you just collapsed there and couldn’t be bothered to move after that.”

 

“Pretty much.” Justin agrees, opening his eyes now and looking up at Brian.

 

Brian looks a bit windswept and rumpled, and absolutely scrumptious. He reaches for Justin’s arms and pulls him up into a somewhat sitting position. Leaning in, still gripping his arms, he kisses him.

 

“You smell good.” Brian whispers. “But not for long.”

 

Justin lets out a breathy laugh.

 

“I missed you, too.” He replies.

 

Brian just grins and leans down to rub his face all over Justin’s affectionately.

 

“Did you get a lot of work done?” Brian asks quietly, and Justin can’t help thinking he’s just trying to force pleasantries to appease him.

 

“More than I thought possible after you winding me up this morning.” Justin says, pulling an arm free from his grasp so he can run his fingers through Brian’s mussed hair.

 

“So, when do I get to see Mr. Taylor’s latest masterpiece?” Brian asks.

 

“It’s not done.” Justin replies pulling his other arm free and placing his hand on the back of Brian’s neck.

 

“It never is.” Brian points out, letting his jaw go slack and widening his eyes in that stupid Brian way as he brings his face close to Justin’s.

 

Justin pushes at him and Brian straightens up.

 

“I have something for you.” Brian says, all playfulness suddenly vanishing, causing Justin to become instantly suspicious.

 

“What is it?” Justin asks cautiously, his face a mask of distrust.

 

Brian shrugs and then dips both of his hands into the pockets of his slacks. When he pulls them free, he holds both of his balled up fists out in front of Justin’s face.

 

Justin stares at Brian’s hands and then looks back up at him.

 

“Pick one.” Brian says, moving his head from side to side in mock impatience.

 

“You can’t blame me for feeling dubious.” Justin contends.

 

Brian just proceeds to stand there with his fists held out, waiting.

 

Justin sighs and finally gives in to playing Brian’s game. He reaches out and taps Brian’s right fist. Brian turns that hand over and uncurls his fingers.

 

Nothing. His palm is completely empty.

 

Justin looks up at Brian for some kind of explanation, but Brian only takes his empty hand and flicks Justin in the forehead with his fingers.

 

“Ow.” Justin says and slaps him away. “Fucker.”

 

Brian laughs deep in the back of his throat, his face coloring with joy. Brian never looks happier than when he has just pulled one over on someone.

 

Sometimes it’s really a stretch for Justin to remember why he loves this ridiculous, infuriating person so much.

 

Brian is still holding out his other balled up fist and he motions to it with his eyes, encouraging Justin to select it.

 

Justin makes a noise that sounds like, “Pffft.”

 

It’s not like there’s any other hand to choose now anyway. Justin decides to just glare at Brian with his arms crossed stubbornly, that is, until Brian starts shaking his closed fist insistently and obnoxiously close to Justin’s face.

 

“Come onnn.” Brian singsongs.

 

“I swear to fucking God, Brian, if you flick me in the head again, I will not have sex with you for a month.” Justin responds grouchily.

 

This causes Brian to emit what could only be described as a giggle.

 

“I promise this time.” Brian says softly, his hazel eyes going all dark and gentle and strangely sincere like they can when he wants them to.

 

Brian Kinney never breaks a promise.

 

Justin reaches out and instead of tapping Brian’s left fist, he takes it between both of his hands, turns it over, and uncurls his fingers with his own. There’s a small heart-shaped object in his palm, wrapped in red foil.

 

“Chocolate?” Justin asks, still holding onto Brian’s hand and looking up at him in genuine bewilderment.

 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find in Brian’s fist, but it sure as hell wasn’t that. It wasn’t like it was the largest token of love in the world, but coming from Brian, it was as good as anything one lover might give to another.

 

Brian nods shortly.

 

“Chocolate.” He reiterates. He unwraps it slowly and looks at Justin carefully. “You want some?”

 

Justin hesitates and then nods once. With Brian, he never really knows what to expect. Well, he does. He knows Brian better than anyone. But even after all these years, Brian definitely still has that unpredictable streak.

 

Brian bites the chocolate in half, but instead of handing Justin the other half, he climbs over the arm of the couch, pressing Justin backwards into the cushions and leans down to kiss him.

 

Justin moans into the kiss as he feels Brian’s hard, lanky body pressing against his, keeping him from being able to move. Brian passes some of the chocolate into Justin’s mouth with his tongue and it becomes a warm, melted mess between their lips. It should be revolting, but the chocolate tastes extremely high-end and delicious. Brian starts grinding their hips together, and Justin can feel his breath already starting to speed up.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you.” Brian informs him.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you all night.” Justin says simultaneously with Brian and laughs faintly when Brian fakes astonishment over Justin knowing exactly where he was going with that one.

 

The other half of the chocolate heart hits the ground, forgotten, as they wrestle with each other and clothing, cocks pressing together through pants and underwear.

 

“Just get up. Get up, get up, get up!” Brian commands. “I can’t undress you like this.”

 

Justin can’t help breaking into incredulous laughter as he tries to untangle himself from Brian’s long limbs.

 

“You’re on top of me!” Justin reminds him. “How in the hell do you expect me to get up?”

 

Brian grumbles and gripes and Justin ends up shoving him off and onto the floor. Brian hits the carpet with a dull thud, probably on top of the unwrapped chocolate, and probably ruining his Armani dress shirt.

 

“Jesus Christ, Justin!” Brian’s tone sounds thoroughly defeated as it floats up to him from the floor and Justin can’t help snorting with laughter. “Did you have tofucking go and do _that_?”

 

Justin’s gleeful face appears from over the side of the couch and stares down at him, both rows of his teeth showing in full-on Sunshine mode.

 

“You were irritating me.” Justin tells him innocently, like that’s justification for tossing Brian off the couch and most likely breaking his back.

 

Brian reaches up for the collar of Justin’s plain white t-shirt with a vengeance, and pulls him nose to nose with him.

 

“Get down here. _Now_.” He says in a murderous undertone.

 

“Mmm.” Justin moans loudly, pressing their lips together hard and sliding a leg slowly off the couch and over Brian’s hips.

 

Brian gasps when Justin is sitting onto of him completely, straddling his waist. Justin moves his hips back and forth slowly, just a parody of what’s to come.

 

“Let’s save that for the main event.” Brian says in a somewhat breathless voice as he reaches up to grasp Justin’s hips and attempts to halt the perfect motion he seems to be building up to. “Clothes off.”

 

Justin reaches down to start unbuttoning Brian’s shirt so he can take it off of him, but he still has his tie on and it’s more difficult than he anticipated.

 

“I’ll do that.” Brian mutters, pushing Justin’s hands away. “You just focus on yourself.”

 

Brian regrets saying that moments later because when he looks up, he notices Justin has slipped his cock free from his sweatpants and is now stroking it.

 

“I meant take your own clothes off, you fucking tease.” Brian says.

 

Justin just smiles serenely and continues to move his hand up and down his length like there’s no rush at all, just humming and shutting his eyes. Brian observes him for a moment. He really is beautiful, his blonde boy, especially like this.

 

“Come here, you.” Brian coaxes. “Scoot up here. I wanna suck you.”

 

Justin complies silently, crawling up Brian’s body until he’s at a good enough slant to slide his cock forward into his mouth. Brian reaches up and grasps at his ass, kneading the soft flesh as he allows Justin to set the pace. Justin gasps as Brian hums around him, sounding so utterly content. The angle isn’t perfect by any means, he can’t get his dick in as deep as they’d both probably like to, but within minutes, Justin is already about to come.

 

Before he does though, Brian suddenly surprises him by shoving hard at his ass, causing him to pitch forward and land face first with a mouthful of carpet. It doesn’t exactly hurt, but it isn’t an exceedingly pleasant landing either. Justin figures it’s payback for him pushing Brian off the couch earlier. He lands with his ass in the air and he assumes that’s how Brian wants him, so he doesn’t really bother to alter his position much. He does, however, raise himself up onto his elbows so he can breath.

 

“Dickhead.” Justin says in an accusing tone.

 

“Please, that didn’t hurt you and we both know it.” Brian sounds composed and unconcerned, and Justin can tell he has already rolled to his knees in the time it took Justin himself to recover from the push.

 

Justin doesn’t look back, but he can hear the rustle of Brian finally shedding his shirt, and then the jingling sound of metal as he unclasps his belt. Justin doesn’t know what it is about that sound, but it makes his cock throb in anticipation every time. Maybe it’s because he knows he’s about to get good and thoroughly fucked.

 

“I didn’t say it hurt me.” Justin points out. “I just said that you’re a dickhead.”

 

Justin gasps, caught entirely off guard when Brian reaches out and smacks him on the ass without restraint. The sound alone would make someone cringe even if they weren’t on the receiving end of the slap.

 

“Ow, Jesus!” Justin exclaims.

 

“Well, don’t get smart.” Brian replies nonchalantly as he moves up closer behind Justin.

 

Justin lets out a noise of absolute disbelief.

 

“I’m not that naive, little twink anymore. You can’t just spank me whenever I say something that you don’t agree with.” Justin glances back at him, resentment clear on his face and in his voice.

 

“Oh, no?” Brian more states than asks. “Whatever gave you _that_ idea?”

 

Brian brings his hand back and he spanks him again, this time from the opposite side, across the other cheek. Justin gasps out a harsh breath, whimpering after the initial sting starts to subside. He hears Brian laugh softly under his breath and Justin thinks about the numerous additional names he’d like to call him at the moment. Egotistical asshole and power-trip thriving bastard float to the forefront of his mind, but he holds his tongue.

 

Justin’s skin is so pale, that after just those two slaps, his ass is already red. Brian leans forward and lays a kiss on each of the two soft mounds of flesh before he spreads Justin open. The kid always has had a perfect ass. Justin lets out a little sigh when he feels the cool air between his cheeks.

 

“Lean forward.” Brian instructs softly.

 

“I am leaning forward.” Justin doesn’t know what’s making him so ornery today. Maybe it’s because it’s been a week since he’s had any sex at all. It makes less sense that he’s trying to impede himself now that he’s seconds away from getting what he wants.

 

“You want me to rim your ass or what?” Brian’s tone comes out brusque.

 

Justin doesn’t say anything at all, but Brian already knows the answer to that. Brian tuts loudly and slides a hand up Justin’s smooth, lithe back until he reaches the back of his neck and presses down.

 

“All the way down, Sunshine.” He says. “Head on the floor.”

 

Justin doesn’t protest. All he wants now is for Brian to make good on his words. God, he thinks he may want Brian’s tongue more than his cock at this point. Justin comes to rest with his forehead on the carpet and he draws in a breath when Brian spreads him open with both hands once more. Leaning forward, Brian darts his tongue out and swipes at his rim, making Justin let out a whine.

 

“Relax.” Brian’s voice is now at what Justin deems his ‘Sex Voice Volume’. It’s not quite a whisper, but teetering on the edge. It’s a deep, soft, low timbre. Orgasm inducing, if Justin was absolutely honest with himself. Not that fatuously contrived tone he uses when he is initially trying to rope Justin into having sex.

 

“Yeah…” Justin quivers as Brian alternates between licking and sucking at him.

 

Brian gets into a rhythm that makes Justin’s legs start to shake and these little whimpering sounds spill from his lips. Justin can’t help crying out when Brian unexpectedly buries his face in his ass without holding back, sucking hard at his hole, and swiveling his head side to side, deep between his cheeks.

 

Justin says Brian’s name without even meaning to. He can’t help it, It’s so good. Brian is _so good_. He says his name again, fingernails scraping and gripping at the carpet uselessly.

 

Brian pulls back and Justin doesn’t need to turn his head to know he’s sucking on his fingers. Brian works a finger into Justin’s wet hole slowly, and then adds a second one, stretching him open. Brian spreads his fingers apart and then leans forward to tease his tongue into the space between them.

 

“Please…” Justin says softly and he doesn’t even know what he’s begging for.

 

“What do you want?” Brian asks him gently, his voice almost pandering.

 

Before Justin can even really think to form a reply, Brian twists his hand around and curls his fingers inside Justin, finding his prostate and pressing just there. Justin cries out a wordless noise.

 

“That’s the spot, isn’t it?” Brian sounds infinitely pleased with himself and Justin couldn’t give a fuck less at the moment.

 

“Y…yes…” Justin isn’t even aware that he’s answering back. He’s in the white hot ecstasy of la-la land as Brian proceeds to fuck his prostate with his long fingers.

 

“That’s the spot that drives you crazy.” Brian’s still talking and his voice sounds truly enticing. Not everyone can pull off talking during sex. Sometimes it can be the biggest turnoff in the world. More often than not, it can be downright nauseating. But Brian… his voice sounds like it was made for this purpose and this purpose alone.

 

“Remember when I made you come like this?” Brian says. “Without even touching your cock.”

 

“Which time?” Justin responds without even thinking about it, eyes closed as he rocks his hips back toward Brian’s fingers.

 

Brian’s answering laugh seems to come from deep down within his chest, sending shivers crawling up and down Justin’s spine.

 

“Which time, indeed.” Brian agrees.

 

Leaning forward, Brian adds his tongue back to the mix, keeping Justin wet and open with his saliva.

 

“Stop.” Justin finally whines out after awhile.

 

“What’s that?” Brian asks, although he had heard Justin perfectly clear. He raises his head up, but keeps his fingers pumping.

 

“Stop.” Justin repeats breathlessly, his hips stilling. “Please. It’s starting to… I can’t…”

 

“Too much?” Brian asks, his voice all low and breathy and amazing.

 

“It’s…” Justin can’t even seem to form complete sentences.

 

Brian knows all too well that he gets sensitive after awhile so he lets his fingers slip away, and Justin pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath and perspiring.

 

When Brian doesn’t move or do anything at all for what seems like a full minute, Justin looks back at him impatiently.

 

“Well?” Is all Justin can really think to say.

 

“Well, what?” Brian asks with that highly exasperating grin.

 

“Are we gonna get to it?” Justin asks.

 

Brian looks extremely amused, but at or about what, Justin has no notion.

 

“I’m waiting.” Brian says.

 

“For what?” Justin sighs.

 

“For you to tell me what you want.” Brian replies sitting back on his heels.

 

Justin lets out a derisive-sounding breath and turns to face Brian.

 

“I think we both know what I want.” Justin says. “In fact, I think we both want the same thing.”

 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Brian asks, playing dumb.

 

Justin’s eyes can’t help wandering down to Brian’s cock, still standing proud although neither of them have even touched it. Sometimes Justin thinks Brian enjoys performing sex acts on him just as much as he enjoys receiving them back from him. Actually, he’s sure of it. If sex were an art form, Brian would be the master teacher and the master painter.

 

Crawling closer to Brian, Justin leans forward and presses their lips together. Justin had been eager to get to the sex, but now he has other plans. Brian sighs as Justin leaves a trail of kisses down his neck, chest, and stomach. His cock jumps when Justin presses a featherlight kiss to the head. Justin chances a glance up and finds that Brian is watching him with controlled anticipation. Justin presses his lips together and hums happily before parting them and sinking his mouth down around Brian.

 

Justin doesn’t need to be told he gives a great blow job, he’s always known that exceptionally well. Brian is gasping near the end and he actually has to take a hold of Justin’s head and pull him away to make him stop before it’s too late. Justin appears huffy at being interrupted when he raises his head, letting Brian’s cock slip from between his lips reluctantly.

 

Brian looks him over and can’t help noticing how swollen Justin’s lips are. They’ve always been thicker and softer and pinker than his own, but now they’re even more so. Justin’s lips are one of the nicest things about his face, and that is definitely saying something because there is certainly a lot to love about Justin’s face. Right now though, Justin looks sweaty and dark-eyed and just a little fucked up, and Brian loves it. He has always loved when Justin looks like this.

 

“God, you’re hot.” Brian tells him, and Justin can’t help it, he breaks into a short-lived, but explosive-sounding laugh. Brian smiles back at him and reaches out to tug Justin’s earlobe to lighten the moment even as he says, “I mean it.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Is all Justin replies with as he looks off to the side.

 

Brian reaches out and cups Justin’s face between his hands. He leans in close and rests his forehead against Justin’s.

 

“I mean it.” Brian repeats earnestly.

 

“Thanks.” Justin says somewhat awkwardly and then nuzzles their noses together.

 

The nuzzling quickly turns into giggling and that turns into kissing. Brian’s hand slides down between them as their lips press together, and his long fingers wrap around both of their cocks. Justin gasps a little bit as Brian begins to jerk them off together.

 

“You know, you could have come when I was sucking you.” Justin tells him in a quiet, shaky voice.

 

“I’d rather come inside your ass.” Brian replies, foreheads still pressed together as he strokes them.

 

Pre-come from Justin’s cock leaks over Brian’s hand and he uses the slickness to slide over the both of them, causing Justin to whimper softly. Sometimes Brian really can make him feel like that desperate, needy little twinkie again. On a normal day, Justin hates feeling that way, but give him an hour or two alone with Brian and subtract their clothes… especially after a lengthy separation… Justin turns to putty in his hands.

 

“Okay.” Justin agrees, trying to get a grip on himself. “But on the bed. If we fuck here on the carpet, we’re gonna mess up our knees and stuff. Remember last time?”

 

Brian’s hand goes still and they both pull back a bit so they can look at each other. They both remember last time very clearly. They had had rug burn everywhere. On their backs and on their knees, their legs, their arms. The sweating hadn’t helped the horrible friction either. Justin was surprised the marks the rug had left behind at the time hadn’t left lasting scars.

 

“Race you?” Brian challenges, their eyes still locked.

 

Justin doesn’t even reply, just jumps up, Brian close behind him. Brian actually leaps over the couch, causing Justin to burst into laughter. Anyone would laugh seeing Brian jump over a couch completely naked, Justin is sure, but sometimes it really hits him that this is the person he is actually with and wants to be with for the rest of his life. How does he not question his life choices more often?

 

They both scramble onto the bed and Brian is all but chanting for Justin to roll over. Justin does as he’s told, half hindered by Brian grabbing at him and trying to roll him over himself because he’s impatient as hell.

 

“You can lay down.” Brian tells him. “You’ve been holding yourself up practically all night.”

 

At that, Justin collapses onto his stomach without hesitation. He hears Brian laugh softly as he brings a leg up and spreads Justin’s legs wider apart with his knee. Justin reaches back to hold onto one of Brian’s legs while they assume the ‘lazy fuck’ position. When Justin points this out, Brian laughs again.

 

“The night’s still young.” Brian tells him. “I have plenty of time to fuck your brains out during round two and three.”

 

“I don’t know about that.” Justin tells him cheekily. “You’re getting up there, old man. I’m surprised you’re still limber enough to jump over the couch like you did. Are you sure you didn’t pull or sprain something?”

 

Justin let’s out a little gasp when Brian’s hand smacks down on his ass, although this time he’s a little more merciful.

 

“Ow.” Justin whines anyway.

 

“I’m only thirty-six.” Brian says.

 

“Thirty-seven.” Justin corrects automatically. “Now, will you stop being cute and fuck me already?”

 

Brian snorts softly and reaches for the lube on the bedside table. He squirts some onto his fingers and warms it before slipping them up inside Justin.

 

“Just put it in.” Justin urges, wiggling restlessly.

 

“ _What_ do you want?” Brian asks as he stretches him until he can get a third finger up inside him.

 

“What do I want?” Justin repeats, sounding at the end of his rope. “Haven’t we been through this already?”

 

“No.” Brian says calmly. “You never answered the question.”

 

Justin thinks about it for a moment. He guesses he hadn’t, really. He had just ended up sucking Brian’s dick instead, but still! Why did Brian have to make everything so difficult? Then again, he supposes it’s because Justin himself always has to make everything difficult for Brian.

 

“I want your cock.” Justin mumbles, figuring the sooner he abides by the rules of Brian’s dumb game, the sooner he’ll be filled to the brim with his dick.

 

“Yeah?” Brian asks and Justin just _knows_ there’s a triumphant leer on his face. “And where do you want it?”

 

Brian hears the air come out of Justin’s nose, the sound that indicates he’s getting testy.

 

“Are you _really_ going to make me _say_ it?” Justin demands.

 

“Yeah, I’m really gonna make you say it. I want to hear it. Tell me. Where do you want it?” Brian has grabbed ahold of his dick now and is teasing the head around and against Justin’s hole.

 

“I want it… I want it up my ass.” Justin forces out and then bites his lip.

 

“That’s my boy.” Brian murmurs out almost proudly, his voice going all husky.

 

Slowly, Brian pushes forward, pressing only the head inside. Justin makes an indescribable noise as Brian’s cock begins moving past the tight ring of muscle.

 

“You want it all, Justin?” Brian asks him. “Every inch of me?”

 

“Yes…” Justin sighs into his pillow.

 

“I can’t hear you.” Brian coaxes.

 

“Yes.” Justin says lifting his face up from the pillow and trying to push back on Brian, but Brian holds him down against the bed.

 

“Ask me nicely.” Brian whispers and presses kisses against Justin’s neck and shoulder, noses behind his ear.

 

“Please.” Justin whines. He doesn’t even fucking care anymore, he just wants Brian inside him. “Please.”

 

“Hmmm.” Brian hums with his lips right next to Justin’s ear. “Okay.”

 

Brian gives one large thrust forward and buries himself in Justin to the hilt. Justin cries out into his pillow. Brian kisses him on the ear and the jaw and the neck, keeping his hips completely stationary so Justin can adjust. It’s only been a week since they’ve last fucked, but Justin already feels tighter than Brian remembers.

 

“Fuck, I’ve missed this.” Brian whispers to him. “I’ve missed feeling your warm, tight ass around my cock.”

 

Justin pants softly. Somehow it’s not so repulsive to hear these things while Brian’s dick is buried deep in his ass. Especially like this. Raw. Skin to skin contact.

 

Brian pulls back until he almost slips from inside him completely and then slams all the way back in. Justin let’s out a half-stifled groan against his pillow and fists the sheets to ground himself.

 

“Okay?” Brian asks and it’s more a confirmation than anything else, Justin knows, before he really starts fucking him.

 

“Yeah…” Justin says. “Keep going.”

 

Surprisingly, Brian moves forward, completely draping his body over Justin’s, a position they haven’t really done in awhile, and starts fucking him slow and hard. Justin tries to rock back against him, but in this position, there’s not much he can do. It still feels good though, amazing even. He feels Brian’s hands come to rest on his upper arms, holding him down even further, and gaining more leverage to thrust forward. Brian works up to a rhythm that has them both panting in time, and imagining what they must look like makes Justin’s cock leak into the sheets.

 

Brian’s lips slide over his neck and his shoulder. He whispers all manner of filthy things into his ears making him tremble and whimper. Brian has always been the best fuck he’s ever had, and during his first couple years in New York, when they had been apart and Justin had dated around, he had almost forgotten. Almost. He guesses it was always there in the back of his mind, but things like that fade away eventually. Or at least they had, until that first time he had finally felt Brian inside him again.

 

“I want…” Justin gasps. “I want… harder…”

 

“Come here, then.” Brian says softly.

 

Justin feels Brian’s hands slip down to his hips and he hauls him backwards until he’s up on all fours, changing their position and therefor the angle. Brian is on his knees now, gripping Justin by the hips, and when he slams forward once more, Justin cries out uninhibitedly. He gasps for breath and listens to all the groans and grunts Brian is making as he works up into an even more furious pace than before, but somehow still rhythmic. Justin kind of wishes he could see Brian’s face, but he guesses there’s always plenty of time for that later.

 

After awhile, Brian gives Justin a little tug and he looks back at him, panting and sweating.

 

“Up on your knees.” Brian tells him.

 

With a little grunt of effort, Justin pushes himself up like Brian requests, his back coming to rest against Brian’s chest.

 

“That’s it.” Brian whispers approvingly. “Here.”

 

One of Brian’s arms slides down low around his hips, his fingers gliding over his neglected cock which practically leaps at even that tiny bit of attention. Brian chuckles softly under his breath and then let’s his hand slide lower to cup and stroke his balls. Brian is still inside him, but now he’s not moving and Justin takes this time to catch his breath. Brian’s other hand slides around his chest, pulling him tight against him. His fingers brush over and then toy with his right nipple. Justin lets his head fall back against Brian with a whine.

 

“So sensitive…” Brian comments.

 

Justin’s head turns toward him and Brian leans in slowly, slowly, slowly and pushes their mouths together. Brian still isn’t moving, but Justin doesn’t mind because kissing Brian can consume him.

 

“Missed kissing you.” Brian murmurs in Justin’s ear when they part, his fingers skimming down his body and wrapping around his cock. “Miss kissing those pretty lips when I’m gone.”

 

At his words Justin lets out the tiniest huff of air, ass clenching down around the cock inside of it.

 

“Oh, you like that.” Brian mutters. “You like me calling your lips pretty.”

 

Justin wets his mouth with his tongue and then bites down, but says nothing.

 

Brian starts up up a tentative rhythm once more, slow at first and then gradually faster. One hand around Justin’s cock, the other wrapped around his chest.

 

“They are, you know.” Brian tells him, his fingers lightly kneading Justin’s nipple again. “Pretty.”

 

Justin has to press his lips together firmly to keep in a whimper because Brian is in his ass and in his ear and touching him in so many sensitive places. Every lunge of Brian’s hips is causing his cock to thrust forward into the hand he has wrapped around it.

 

Brian’s hand rises from around Justin’s chest and comes to rest below his jaw. Cupping his chin, Brian forces Justin’s head back onto his shoulder, his lips now directly at his ear. Brian proceeds to prattle pretty nonsense into Justin’s ear, making him go to pieces because Brian knows just how Justin works. Dirty talk is effective, but what really makes Justin come apart is the ‘ _ridiculously_ romantic’ stuff. Justin is sometimes amazed at the things Brian will say to him to make him blow his load. Not that he doesn’t think he means a lot of it, but sex is the only time he’ll actually allow himself to vocalize most things of that magnitude.

 

“Miss the smell of your skin.” Brian says breathlessly. “Our pillows at home don’t smell like you anymore. I miss that.”

 

Something about the way Brian still says ‘our’ and not ‘my’ makes Justin want to sob. He misses home sometimes. Really, really misses it. He doesn’t go back often enough and he knows he should.

 

“Brian…” Justin croaks out softly, his tone bordering on a whine.

 

“You gonna come for me?” Brian asked and nips sharply at his ear, enough to make Justin cry out in shock from the contrast of sweet and rough.

 

“Bri…” He tries again, but cannot even seem to form something as simple as his name anymore.

 

Brian’s hand slows over his cock, moving toward the head, and begins using short strokes, just over the tip of him, over and over, where he’s most sensitive.

 

Justin can’t control the noises he’s making anymore. Brian has stopped thrusting and his hand is pumping away at him. When Justin comes, his eyes are squeezed shut and he swears he sees bright white light exploding behind his eyelids as he chokes out a sob and feels himself spurt and spurt and spurt.

 

Brian releases the grip he has on Justin and lets him slump forward almost bonelessly. Justin is a courteous enough lover that he keeps his ass up so Brian won’t slip free, otherwise he’s nothing more than a shapeless heap for the moment. Brian just kind of snorts and grabs ahold of Justin’s milky white hips and holds tight while he begins to pump again.

 

It takes Justin a moment to get his bearings, but once he’s recovered from the power of the orgasm that had just shot through him, he begins pushing his hips back against Brian. Pushing his hips back because rolling his hips back is impossible when Brian is fucking him as furiously as he is now.

 

Brian cries out loudly when he comes and the firm grip he has on Justin’s hips tightens almost to the point of pain. Justin is sure the shape of Brian’s large hands will be imprinted on him the next morning like a tattoo.

 

Brian droops over Justin for a second, staying inside him just the way he knows Justin likes it. He doesn’t put his full weight on him, but he doesn’t try too hard to hold himself up either. They stay that way for a bit, catching their breath. When Brian feels himself begin to soften, he sighs and moves gracelessly to his side of the bed.

 

Neither say a word or even look at each other for the moment, both content and happy enjoying the silent companionship. That is, until Brian reaches over to the end table for his pack of smokes.

 

“uh, uh, uh.” Justin tuts at him. “No smoking inside the apartment. I finally kicked that nasty habit and I don’t need you making it smell like an ashtray in here.”

 

Brian turns and studies Justin for a moment and then scans the apartment like a smoking section might pop up at any moment.

 

Justin points to the balcony. Yes, the balcony, where it is so damn cold it could probably start snowing at any moment.

 

“Out there?” Brian asked incredulously. “I just fucked you good and you’re going to send me out there where it’s almost definitely below zero?”

 

Justin tilts his head at Brian the best he can from his position on the bed, head on his pillow. He eyes him in that cheeky way that Brian doesn’t think Justin will ever lose, not even with age.

 

“Go put some fucking clothes on then.” Justin says with the most sass Brian thinks he has ever seen or heard from him, and a smile to match. For a second Brian feels like he’s traveled back in time. Justin looks seventeen again and its almost scary.

 

After awhile, Brian huffs with resignation and pushes himself up into a sitting position, feeling fatigued. He licks his lips while Justin continues to watch him, one arm tucked smugly behind his head. Infuriating little know-it-all that he is. Always will be.

 

Brian gets up and starts pulling on the warmest clothes he can find in their bedroom and then snatches up his lighter and pack of cigarettes loudly and dramatically on purpose. Justin rolls his eyes and stays where he is on top of the blankets. That is until Brian yanks open one of their windowed balcony doors and a rush of cold air comes blowing into the room.

 

“Brian, close the door!” Justin demands immediately.

 

Brian just smirks that aggravating smirk and steps outside with the door ajar to light his cigarette and take a drag. Punishment for making him brave the cold, no doubt.

 

“You’re going to freeze out there!” Justin calls as he retreats under their blankets. “You don’t have any shoes on!”

 

Brian waves a hand vaguely at him and continues to take pull after pull from his cigarette.

 

“I mean, there was no point in you even putting on clothes if you were going to venture out there with no shoes!” Justin continues in exasperation, voice muffled from ducking his head under the sheets.

 

Of course, Brian doesn’t listen. He never listens. Justin is sure his feet are like blocks of ice out there. Justin waits another few minutes and then sighs and gives in to bringing Brian some footwear.

 

Justin dresses in sweats and slips on a pair of slippers, snatching Brian’s up and taking them to the door, planning on simply handing them over and nothing more.

 

Brian has other plans.

 

As soon as he reaches out the door with the slippers, Brian latches onto him and pulls him outside into the cold with him, pushing the door shut after him. Justin protests vehemently, but Brian just pulls him close, snuffs out his cigarettes and tosses the remnants of it over the balcony carelessly.

 

“I am going to kill you!” Justin tells him shivering all over.

 

Brian leans down to kiss him with a smile, but Justin shoves him away, a brat to the very end.

 

“Hey, you forced me to come out here first. Turnabout is fair play.”

 

Justin makes a sound of derision through his nose.

 

“I didn’t even know you knew that proverb.” He says haughtily.

 

“I know a lot of things, Sunshine.” Brian says. “Like you’re going to kiss me now and then we’re going to eat something, and then I’m going to fuck you again.”

 

“You’re insufferable.” Justin says refusing to meet Brian’s eyes and turning his face so Brian’s lips miss his own and instead press against his cheek.

 

“Am I though?” Brian asks and doesn’t give up no matter how much Justin tries to dodge his kiss. “You love me. You think I’m sexy.”

 

Justin sighs and succumbs to his kiss, licking his bottom lip and tasting a salty mix of himself and Brian’s cigarette smoke on his mouth when they pull away.

 

“What do you want to eat?” Justin asks after a moment of silence, pressing close against Brian’s body to keep warm.

 

“You could make us something.” Brian suggests.

 

Justin looks up at him with a smile at the corner of his mouth. He presses a small kiss to Brian’s jaw and then breaks away from him.

 

“We should have gotten groceries earlier, then.” He replies and opens the door to step back into their warm apartment. “There’s not much in the way of food here.”

 

“Then we can order something.” Brian suggests shutting and locking the door as he follows Justin inside.

 

“At this hour?” Justin asks skeptically, turning to furrow an eyebrow at him.

 

“This is The City That Never Sleeps.” Brian reminds him spreading his arms out wide and doing a little twirl as if to indicate the expanse of it. So very theatrical and so very Brian. “There’s bound to be something open for us.”

 

 


End file.
